phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Hot Off the Presses: This Summer, Disney Asks "Where's Perry?"
Prepare to see a lot more of Perry the Platypus this summer as he disappears. That may seem like a contradiction (Schrödinger's Platypus?), but it's the case this summer, as Disney once again ramps up the Phineas and Ferb promotion machine for the season they made famous. This year, it's all about Perry, as you can see in the press release below... The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' DISNEY'S "PHINEAS AND FERB" BUILDS OUT FOR SUMMER WITH TWO-PART "WHERE'S PERRY?" SPECIAL TV AND ONLINE MYSTERY, "WHERE'S MY PERRY?" MOBILE GAME, EXPANSION AT RETAIL AND ONCE AGAIN, 'PERRY THE PLATY-BUS' TAKES TO THE OPEN ROAD Disney's Emmy Award-winning "Phineas and Ferb," TV's #1 animated series among Kids 2-11, Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14, will put the summer spotlight on the hugely popular character Perry the Platypus -- in a two-part cliffhanger on TV and online in which the boys' domesticated pet/secret agent really goes missing, and in a new "Where's My Perry?" mobile game inspired by the award-winning "Where's My Water?" game from Disney Mobile Games. The hit TV property also expands at retail with new grocery and footwear licensees, and via a grassroots initiative that invites fans to be part of the Perry the Platy-bus tour in select cities across the country. On Thursday, June 28, Disney Mobile Games launched Where's My Perry?, a new mobile game for iOS and Android that combines the comedy and characters from "Phineas and Ferb" with the gameplay of Disney's hit mobile game, Where's My Water?. The game challenges players to guide water across the levels of gameplay and includes the addition of several "Crazy-inators," Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inventions, which turn a body of water into steam, ice or liquid. Beginning Friday, July 6, DisneyChannel.com will feature rotating Perry-themed experiences and activities, including a brand-new hidden object game, "Find Perry." Starting Friday, July 27, an interactive map that geographically tracks the Platy-bus and allows users to upload their own "Perry Sightings" as he appears in various locales throughout the nation will be available. Select photos will be featured on-air and online. In Disney Channel's cliffhanger storyline, "Where's Perry?, Part One" premiering THURSDAY, JULY 26 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT), Phineas and Ferb embark on an African safari vacation while their loyal pet platypus Perry stays back in Danville to handle a Dr. Doofenshmirtz emergency. As the story unfolds, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the OWCA with his Ultimate Evil-inator, but it inadvertently zaps Carl the Intern, turning him evil. Several of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "-inators" hit Perry, causing him to disappear and quickly prompting the question: where's Perry? Meanwhile, in Africa, Candace frantically searches for a cell phone signal to get through to Jeremy back in Danville while Phineas and Ferb build a highly unconventional vehicle to explore an unchartered gorge. Guest starring are Vanessa Williams (ABC's "666 Park Avenue") as the flight attendant, Harold Perrineau (ABC's "Lost") as the Maître D and Edi Gathegi ("X Men: First Class") as Iggy, the safari guide. Starring are: Vincent Martella ("Phineas"), Thomas Brodie-Sangster ("Ferb"), Ashley Tisdale ("Candace"), Alyson Stoner ("Isabella"), Caroline Rhea ("Linda"), Richard O'Brien ("Lawrence"), Dee Bradley Baker ("Perry"), Barry Bostwick ("Grandpa"), Mitchel Musso ("Jeremy"), Maulik Pancholy ("Baljeet"), Bobby Gaylor ("Buford"), Tyler Mann ("Carl the Intern"), Kelly Hu ("Stacy"), John Viener ("Norm"), Swampy Marsh ("Major Monogram") and Dan Povenmire ("Dr. Doofenshmirtz"). The episode will also be available on DisneyChannel.com, WATCH Disney Channel and iTunes following the linear premiere on Thursday, July 26. The search for Perry continues with Disney's cross-country Perry the Platy-bus tour. Along the way, fans can join the mission to bring Perry back home and, via Augmented Reality, can virtually interact with Phineas, Ferb and other characters. The tour will travel to state fairs and tourist destinations across the country this summer. Fans can also join in on an interactive experience to assist Danville's secret agent in defeating Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the newly launched "Agent P's World Showcase Adventure" at Walt Disney World in Orlando. Perry's fate will be revealed during "Where's Perry?, Part Two" Friday, August 24 on Disney Channel. "Phineas and Ferb" also expands at retail with new licensees introducing Ready Pac salads and refrigerated mini-meals, Crunch Pak Flavorz apple slices, Etnies sneakers and more this summer. "Phineas and Ferb" already has multiple successful brand extensions in books, comics, DVDs, action figures, apparel, accessories, grocery and health and beauty items. The property also inspired Disney Parks and Resorts' live entertainment experience and Disney Theatrical Group's live touring stage show. 2012 to-date, "Phineas and Ferb" is TV's #1 animated series among Kids 2-11, Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14. This is the fifth consecutive year "Phineas and Ferb" is pacing to be the #1 animated TV series in Tweens 9-14, and its fifth consecutive year as the #1 animated TV series in primetime among Kids 6-11. NTI, U.S. ratings, most current, 2012 to date: 12/26/11-6/10/12, trackage data with minimum 5 telecasts Disney Channel is a 24-hour kid-driven, family inclusive television network that taps into the world of kids and families through original series and movies. Currently available on basic cable in over 99 million U.S. homes and to millions of other viewers on Disney Channels around the world, Disney Channel is part of the Disney/ABC Television Group. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs